The present invention relates to a pneumatic tire, and more specifically, to a pneumatic tire which allows serrated portions to be inhibited from cracking.
Conventionally, there has been proposed techniques which provide serrated portions on surfaces of sidewalls of tires to improve appearance of the tire sidewalls (e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication Hei No. 9-315111), the serrated portions each comprising numerous finely serrated concavo-convex stripes which are aligned on the sidewall surface.
However, there is a problem that when the serrated portions as described above are spirally arranged on the sidewall surface in a wide range along the tire circumferential direction, cracking is apt to occur from the edges of the serrated concavo-convex stripes of the serrated portion.